This invention generally relates to artwork frames. More particularly, this invention relates an art frame retainer with toggle actuated picture points for holding works of art in a frame which is easy to install and yet securely holds the artwork in the frame.
Artwork is currently secured in a picture frame by such devices as glazier's points, brads, staples, adhesive tape, spring loaded clips and special panels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 230,631 and 1,764,882, incorporated herein by this reference, disclose a glazier's point for holding glass and artwork in a frame. Tools are usually required to install glazier's points due to the shape and size of glazier's points. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,082, incorporated herein by this reference, discloses one such tool to facilitate the installation of glazier's points into the wooden frames of picture frames or windows. The use of protective equipment, such as gloves, is prudent to avoid injury to the user when handling glazier's points.
Still, other prior art devices require that the device for holding artwork in a frame be nearly as large if not larger than the artwork being held by the retaining device. Such devices are disclosed and herein incorporated by this reference in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,632,971; 4,045,898; 4,953,312 and 5,659,990. Accordingly, the fastening device must be similar in size to the picture frame into which the device will be installed.
Spring clamps, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,983, incorporated herein by this reference, disclose a spring clamp that is mounted on the back of a picture frame. Securing artwork in a frame by means of spring clamps requires special preparation of the frame before the spring clamps can be used. Such special preparation may include the machining of slots in the frame, into which the spring clamps are inserted, or the assembly of cleats to the frame, which serve as a support for the spring clamps. Special preparation of the frame is labor intensive and additionally requires tools for the assembly and disassembly of the spring clamps. Like many other clamps and retainers, this spring clamp is necessarily mounted on the back surface of the frame. The frame is therefore offset from the wall on which the frame is attached a distance equal to the thickness of the spring clamp.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,136, incorporated herein by this reference, discloses an artwork assembly bracket device that must be physically attached to the artwork or frame by fasteners, i.e. nails, screws, brads or adhesives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,681, incorporated herein by this reference, comprises a corner bracket wherein a friction grip physically engages the front and back surfaces of a poster.
Adhesives and tapes have also been used to secure artwork in frames. The mechanical properties of adhesives, when used alone or when deposited on a tape, may degrade over time, rendering this method of attachment ineffective. Also, given the physical properties of adhesives, removal of the adhesive or tape presents the risk of damaging the frame and artwork.